The gaming machine manufacturing industry has traditionally developed gaming machines with a gambling game. A gambling game is typically a game of chance, which is a game where the outcome of the game is generally dependent on chance (such as a slot machine). A game of chance can be contrasted with a game of skill where the outcome of the game may depend upon a player's skill with the game. Gambling games are typically not as interactive and do not include graphics as sophisticated as an entertainment game, which is a game of skill such as a video game.
Entertainment games may include Digital Rights Management (DRM) components to ensure that unauthorized copies of an entertainment game are not being used. However, the operations of conventional entertainment games are not typically regulated by a regulatory authority. Furthermore, the DRM components typically do not provide the features that are used to monitor and control a game for a regulatory authority.